Dragon Claws
Dragon claws are special items found in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim that are used to open puzzle doors. Some are quest related, but the majority are for random dungeons and crypts. Characteristics Each claw is unique. They are made of precious gems and are usually quite valuable. Each Dragon claw will open one specific puzzle door deep within the heart of an ancient Nordic dungeon. The solution to the puzzle door is written in the three circles on the underside of the claw. It is possible to examine the claw, and thus the solution, more closely in the Items menu by selecting the claw and pressing zoom. Basic Information You can see, in-game, how the Dragon Claws work here. Detailed Information Coral Claw : The Coral Claw is obtained from Birna, the shop keeper in Winterhold. She claims she purchased it as it would lead her to great treasure, but that never panned out for her. She offers it to you for 50 septims in exchange for telling her if it ever "works" in the future. She also tells you a possible location, the Yngol Barrows. Located Northeast of Windhelm. It may also be found at Yngol Barrows if you have not talked to her yet. Bugs * If the Coral Claw is bought from Birna and taken to the Yngol Barrow it may not open the puzzle door there. To fix this simply drop the claw and pick it back up. It is also possible to obtain 2 copies of the claw by visiting Yngol Barrow first then buying the claw off Birna.(360) Diamond Claw :Found during the The World-Eater's Eyrie quest on a Draugr Deathlord in Skuldafn. : Ruby Claw :Found in Dead Man's Respite. : Ebony Claw :The Ebony Claw is found at Korvanjund (in the quest The Jagged Crown), next to two dead bodies of either Imperial Legion Soldiers, or Stormcloaks, depending which side you choose. It is used to open the Nordic puzzle door that it is laying in front of. Emerald Claw :Opens one of the doors in Reachwater Rock. Can be found on an altar near an adventurers body, just inside the cave entrance. Glass Claw :You find this claw in Forelhost, during the quest Siege on the Dragon Cult. Golden Claw Notes *For one who collects the claws, once the Golden Claw is given to Lucan Valerius in order to complete the quest The Golden Claw, it can be easily stolen back as he sets it on his counter in the open. :The golden claw is found at Bleak Falls Barrow. This is the first claw to be encountered as it is part of a the side quest The Golden Claw, which you obtain in Riverwood from Lucan Valerius. Enter Bleak Falls Barrow and find Arvel the Swift. He is carrying the claw. You can use the claw to open a Nordic puzzle door further on. Iron Claw :The Iron Claw is found in the Nordic dungeon of Valthume. Ivory Claw :Found and used during the Gauldur Amulet Quest. Sapphire Claw You can obtain the Sapphire Claw from the Inn keeper of the Vilemyr Inn, Wilhelm, in Ivarstead as a reward for bringing him the journal of the man who was haunting the Shroud Hearth Barrow. Bugs *After using this claw, it will sometimes bug out and not let you sell/drop it if you pick it back up. Simply type "player.removeitem 000663d7 1" and to get it back type "player.additem 000663d7 1". *There is currently no way to remove it from your inventory if you are using the Xbox 360 or PS3, however it is possible to store it in a chest in your residence (provided you possess one). Notes *If you sell a claw to a merchant, it will stay in their shop's inventory indefinitely. This is probably due to the fact that the claws are required to open the puzzle doors, and there is only one copy of each in the game. Category:Skyrim: Misc Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Quest Items